Meg
Meg (メグ Megu): Meg had 15 years old and the youngest of the Cures who appears in episode 10, she is the character of Burst Angel. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ Megumi), but she is called Meg. She is highly prone to be captured, only to be rescued by Jo who’s become Cure Leo Minor. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. After that Jo is dead killed by Bahamut by protecting Meg, her personality changed she became more ruthless and haughty. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them, after her defeat against Bahamut, and she’s become a black phoenix and saved by Rosette. Meg’s alter-ego is Cure Phoenix, (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). Her multiple punches are fast like a pistol bullet, causing an explosion, she can also handles the fire and control the spirits, and absorb fire, but she’s weakened due the rain. Meg’s constellation is a Phoenix, and her main color is yellow. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Libra (キュア リーブラーKyua Ribura), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Libra Zodiac PreCloth. Appearance: In her civilian form, she is dressed as a cowgirl with a silver cowgirl hat with a yellow cowgirl pants and cowgirl boots, a black belt. Meg has a red / orange hair. As Cure Phoenix: She had a yellow skirt; phoenix wings for flying, brown boots with tights and so her gem in the hair. She had a phoenix-like tiara with wings on the head, a yellow bib with a phoenix motif; a phoenix tails around of her, and yellow fire gauntlets. Personality: Meg had a very Kuudere attitude; she is cold or emotionless, harsh, aggressive and haughty. She is typically portrayed as a serious and rational girl, but very lonely. But actually Meg suffers from her own loneliness since Jo’s death. Meg is originally a naïve and clumsy girl but she has proven to be unstable and dangerous when confronted with them. She felt a lot of feelings and empathy toward others. Early life: . Relationships: Jo Carpenter: Jo is Meg's best friend possibly her lover. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. She kisses Jo while she is asleep, the two shares yet another romantic moment away from the others. She is also hast found the PreCloth for Meg. But unfortunately, after Jo is dead killed by Bahamut, she suffered by her loneliness and she desire to avenge Jo’s death. But in later of the series, Jo is revived and she reunited with her. Esther: Because of their opposite personalities, Meg is often in conflict with Esther and they are rivals. Bahamut: She is Meg's biggest enemy. Bahamut is the responsible of the death of her best friend. Amy: Meg treats like Amy as her younger sister. Sei: Sei cares for Meg as if she was her elder sister. Yotsuba Alice: Alice is Meg’s yellow DokiDoki counterpart and her partner. Transformations: Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックスKyua Fenikkusu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Meg. Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, red hair become golden and blue eyes become light blue. Her multiple punches are fast like a pistol bullet, causing an explosion, she can also handles the fire and control the spirits, and absorb fire, but she’s weakened due the rain. Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックスAnkā Fenikkusu): Is Cure Phoenix’s God form. Black☆Star Phoenix: Cure Phoenix's corrupted form. She represents Loneliness, and she suffering of her loneliness since Jo's death by her fault. She was jealous to others who have had a loving family and friends to support (especially Cure Rosetta), when she's orphaned and alone. When fighting with Cure Rosetta, her dimension is at the top of the volcano with a magma lake; a black sun hangs in its dark sky. Cure Libra (キュア リーブラーKyua Ribura): Her Zodiac form with a Libra Zodiac PreCloth in movie only. She has now a golden armor in the body with a Libra motif in the gold bib, she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her belt, golden gauntlets with two shields, and thus a gold tiara on the head, she carries on her back a giant balance. Attacks: Phoenix Rosetta Rising (フェニックスロゼッタ ライジングFenikkusu Rozetta Raijingu, “Soaring Fire Bird” in English dub): Is her main and signature attack, when her energy forms the spirit of a phoenix. A heartbeat will resonate in her chest, and energy forms a phoenix, and Cure Phoenix's fire wings grow. Folding her fire wings around her body, she draws energy from her surroundings and spreads her fire wings wide, filling them with power and obliterating her surroundings. As she flies off, with the spirit of the phoenix charged in her body. Cure Phoenix flies on to the targeted enemy, and in a catastrophic explosion she destroys the target. Starlight Explosion (スターライト エクスプロージョン Sutāraito Ekusupurōjon): Is forbidden technique of Cure Phoenix in episode 48. She flaps her fire wings and transforming into a phoenix, a fire and a star-shaped seal will then form around her target, causing her to burn and explode with the target and herself, but she is losing the ability to rise from the ashes. Shining Star (シャイニング スター Shainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 31. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Etymology: Meg (メグ Megu) – meaning "Megabyte", this name also comes from the anagram of "Gem" a gemstone. Her true name is Megumi (メグミ) – Meaning "Blessing". Cure Phoenix– The phoenix is a immortal fire bird can reborn in the ash after the death, which also represents the constellation of the Phoenix. Songs: Meg's voice actor, Toyoguchi Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet, and Nishimura Chinami who voices Rosette Christopher. Singles: Immortal Firebird. Sunrise Rebirth. Duets: Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie, Noto Mamiko, and Nishimura Chinami). Soaring Dance (Along with Noto Mamiko). Clover Phoenix (Along with Fuchigami Mai). Trivia: ・Meg have similitude with Mami Tomoe of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: ・Her birthday is January 23th, her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. ・Rosette have similitude with Sayaka Miki of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・Both are sometimes a bit clumsy. ・Both have their tomboyish personality. ・Both wants becomes a magical girl to save a certain someone's life. ・Sayaka Miki will be turned into a witch after her Soul Gem is darkens, while Rosette will be turned a black swan after her Cosmos Piece is darkens, and merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit. ・Both are fall into despair after learning the dark truth. ・Rosette's relationship with Juliet is very similar with Sayaka and Kyoko's relationship, although Rosette and Juliet are childhood friends, while Sayaka and Kyoko are meeting currently. ・ Both becomes magical girls in episode 4, for saving their friend. ・Coincidentally, Meg have similitude with Phoenix Iki from Saint Seiya: ・Both have similar personalies. ・Both represent the Phoenix constellation. ・Both opposed in first with the main characters before to ally with them. ・Both had are powerful. ・Both had retain their loner temperaments. ・Both can control fire. ・Meg is very similar of Asuka from Evangelion, Meg looks like an older Asuka, and she had the similar personality. ・She is the first yellow Cure to have a fire-power. ・She had the same English voice actor Jamie Marchi, with Ophelia of Romeo X Juliet. ・Meg have similitude with Shirabe Ako of Suite Pretty Cure. ・Her Zodiac Sign was revealed in episode 23 is Libra, her birthday is possibly in Autumn season between September or October. ・She is the first Cure succumbed to despair and then turn into a black creature, and then purified. ・She sharing her same Seiyuu with Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure, Toyoguchi Megumi.